


Just One Dance

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [21]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Charity Gala, Dancing, Double Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve wishes he got to dance with Tony instead of just watching him dance with everybody else.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Team Angst





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Dancing” [O3]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** N/a

Steve sneaks out onto the balcony, shutting the glass doors behind him so that he could be alone. He walks over to the railing and looks up at the stars with a sad sigh.

He hates attending these charity events. He knows they do a lot of good, and that his presence helps persuade people to donate. But it was hard. Not the socialising. Not the glad-handing or the press speak. But watching Tony dance with everyone. Everyone but him.

Watching Tony laugh with others as he glides them across the floor with elegant movements. Watching Tony’s hand as it caress their back. Wishing it were him out there with Tony. Wishing Tony’s hands were on him. Wishing Tony was smiling at him with that bright grin.

He’s not the best dancer, but he can learn. He knows that Tony is a good teacher. How many other things has Tony helped him learn?

Just one dance. If he only gets one dance with the man, he’ll be happy. It’ll be enough. But at this rate he knows he will never get the courage to ask Tony for a dance.

All he’ll ever get to do is watch from the sidelines.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
